Inclining exercise devices, such as treadmills, have become very popular for use in improving individuals' health and fitness. Exercising on an inclined exercise device often requires more exertion than exercising on a flat surface or a non-inclined exercise device, thereby providing a more intense, challenging workout.
Inclining exercise devices often include a lift mechanism such as a lift motor for inclining a portion of the exercise device. One common challenge with exercise device lift motors is making the lift motor compact enough to accommodate the aesthetic and space limitations desirable for exercise devices while also providing enough lifting force demanded by such exercise devices. Examples of various exercise device lift mechanisms are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,558, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,981, U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,667, U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,563, U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,644, U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,038, U.S. Pat. No. 7,285,075, U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,549, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,862,483.